Confession
by Neisha
Summary: Inuyasha's final confession to Kikyo of his love for Kagome... Changed summary InuxKag ONESHOT Rated M Fluffsaddness


I do not own Inuyasha or it characters.A greatful Thanks to a wonderful editor who does wonders for my works. She is also a wonderful authoress and if any of you want to get lost in a bit of fantasy check out her work...you'll love it...her pen name is...Almandine-Azaleea

Confession...

He'd left her again…left her at the house they'd called home for so  
many years with only a brief explanation as to where he was headed-another  
half-truth.  
He'd never been completely able to tell her the truth...he didn't think  
he could. The guilt almost overpowered him every time he prepared to  
go, and he felt a deep sense of betrayal biting at his heels as he left  
his home to see her...yet again. But God he couldn't help it. He needed  
her...Gods how he needed her…

X

" Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, his breath hot against her skin.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured, shivers rolling down her back. Her eyes  
closed and she tried to hold this vision to her, knowing that at any moment  
he'd back away just like every single time before. He wasn't ready.

His lips touched her neck, his tongue sending a scorching splash of  
heat sizzling through her abdomen. His name was bathed in her loving sigh  
as he nipped her gently before pushing her softly into the wall.

"Kagome…"

"Please…" she begged. Her hands rose to the front of his chest, her  
fingernails dragging along the length to catch his nipples causing him to  
inhale sharply before replacing the sound with a low growl when his  
mouth found hers again, and he melted into a fierce kiss.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered barely regaining the use of  
her mouth. Her heart was hammering within her chest: she wanted this man  
with everything she was, but he had yet to be free, had yet to offer  
her his heart.

"Loving you." he whispered. Her eyes snapped up to his. There, deep  
within the amber of his eyes, was his heart...free. He was offering her  
something that he'd never felt free to give her.

"Then love me." she whispered.

X

The next morning found Inuyasha leaving Kagome a newly picked rose and  
a note upon his pillow...

I'll return soon, I need to tell her the truth...

Inuyasha

X

It had been years since he'd felt her touch.  
Her figure now stood cold and distant, no longer holding the warmth  
that had once radiated her love of him. He'd stayed true to her for years:  
his Kikyo, the love of his life for so long. But it had been so long  
now that he had gone without her touch… so long without her kisses, or  
her soft words of love echoing around him.

He stared regretfully around the home they'd built for themselves.  
Pictures lined the walls full of happy faces full of laughter, but that  
laughter no longer filled the empty hallways. He gazed longingly toward  
the bedroom that they'd shared, to the bed that was so perfectly made up.  
He remembered a time when they'd stay in bed all afternoon making love.  
Now that same bed looked unused, un-slept in. Their house was no longer  
a home.

He walked through the kitchen and into the back yard, his attention  
drawn to where her presence still lingered, his sorrow still drawn so  
tightly around him as he came to sit next to the immaculate little shrine  
she had loved so much. He sat, head bowed as he tried to find the right  
words to say. In all his life he'd never thought he'd have to say such  
things to her.

All this time…all this time he had been coming out here with dirty  
little half-truths. He'd gone out last night to see her- to see his  
Kagome as he'd been doing nearly every night for the last four years. But last  
night…it had been different. Last night he told her that he loved her.  
And he had meant every word. Then he'd made love to her, and he'd only  
just barely made it home with the coming morning light.

"I don't know what to say to you Kikyo. Or even where to start. I love  
you…so much it hurts. But I can't live alone anymore. I look around our  
house and I'm alone."

He wiped at a stray tear as it leaked from the corner of his eye. He  
didn't wait for her reply, he knew there wouldn't be one. They hadn't  
spoken for so long now. He missed her voice- soft, like velvet against his  
ears, and yet it would never again grace them.  
"We used to laugh. You remember? I would crouch behind the bathroom  
door and wait till you'd finish your shower and grab your leg when you'd  
walk around the corner...and you'd scream bloody murder and chase me  
around the house ..." he choked, his tears falling in streams unchecked,  
his throat contracting around his words. Sobs wracked his chest as his  
fists clenched.

He remembered her so vividly: her happiness, her laughter as it rang  
through their home. God, this was killing him. He'd never wanted it to  
end this way, never wanted to tell her of his love of another woman. But  
fate had pulled her away from him, tore her from his embrace just as  
sure as his breath was being torn from his lungs.

Drawing an uneasy breath he continued.  
"Things haven't been the same. I never thought I'd find anyone who  
could make me smile the way you did...but I did. I did...and you'd like  
her…"

He stood up then and made his way to her gravestone. She stood proud,  
unwavering in her beauty. Her eyes watched him with a knowing certainty  
as he reached to cup her stone face. One drunken maniac. That was all  
it had taken to rip her from his arms, to take her from his life  
forever.

" I'll always love you, my Kikyo. Always. Please forgive me. She makes  
me feel alive, loved again...and I love her...God, how I love her."

Turning away from Kikyo's grave site he made his way through the house  
before finding his keys. Hewould always be thankful for having been able  
to grant her last wish…to have her buried in her family's shrine.  
It was the only way he felt that he could give her his one final...truthful  
confession…

With one last glance he turned and made his way back to Kagome's side  
half way across town. One day, soon, he would bring Kagome here to meet  
the woman who captured his heart the first time, and then he could  
introduce Kikyo to the woman who had captured his heart the second time...

XXXXXXXXXx

I hope you all liked this. Please let me know, okay?


End file.
